Avatar Part of the Na'vi
by xpowellyx
Summary: A follow on from James Cameron's epic movie, as I loved it so much. Written in first person as Jake, I won't give away the plotline - enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Jake? Jake!"  
I frowned, and opened my eyes. My vision was really hazy. Through blurred, coloured dots, I could vaguely idenity Neytiri standing above me.  
"Jake! My Jake?"  
"Calm, child, we will come to, soon. Be patient." I heard Mo'ats soothing voice try to calm a rather frantic Neytiri. I could see a hand waving in front of my face, and gathered it as Mo'ats, too, trying to wake me.

I blinked repetitively, trying to make my eyes do better. So far all I could make out were rough shapes and a giant tree, standing tall above me. It all looked familiar.  
"Jake!" Neytiri called again, this time shaking my shoulder. Her touch felt familiar to me, too, but I felt like a newborn baby, only born with the ability to speak and remember small things... more or less.  
I smiled weakly and sat up a little. "Hey, Neytiri."  
"Jake!" She practically jumped on me, wrapping her arms round me, like I'd been missing for years. Maybe I had. "You made it through Eywa!"  
I frowned. "Huh? I made what through Eywa?" I asked as I sat up some more, and stretched.  
"Your spirit passed through Eywa! I no longer need to save your dreamwalker body again! You're now a Na'vi. See?"

In my still awful vision, I saw Neytiri pick up a small, little body, at most half the size of me. I rubbed my eyes.  
"See?" She said again. "This is no longer you." She smiled, and moved the body closer to me.  
My eyes managed to focus, so to speak. I found myself, rather oddly, looking at myself, as a human. My hair looked messy and unkept, I had a now useless gas mask hanging around my neck. I was naked, apart from a few vines wrapped around me, in an attempt in vain to cover my... private parts. I looked tired. Very tired.  
"Whoah, that's... kinda wierd." I looked down at myself, the new, permanent me, and flexed my hands into fists a few times. I then reached out to him, the old Jake. "Hey, buddy," I lifted his limp, lifeless legs a few times, the legs I had been so sick of hauling around every where with me when they did no good. I watched him for a moment: he didn't breathe, he didn't move. And then it suddenly dawned on me that this was the new me. The new Jake. A Na'vi. I was finally and _completely_ one of The People.

"You see, Jake? You are you. This is... this is old Jake. And now we will bury old Jake Sully with Eywa... so your old energy can be reused."  
The thought of myself being buried before my very eyes freaked me out a little. And, in my mind, looking at myself as a weak human, I didn't see it as me. I saw it as Tommy. The same way I saw Tommy before I came to Pandora. Before I started my new life. I nodded.  
"Okay." I swallowed the lump that rose in my throat at the thought of my brother, the man who had trained to do this, and deserved it. But couldn't now.

"Jake? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, sure I'm okay. I'm awesome." I looked around, away from Neytiri, straight at the thousands of pairs of eyes that gawked at me. If I wasn't already used to it, that would _really_ freak me out. At this point, from their statures of sitting on the floor, their arms linked, swaying, I remembered them trying to save Grace. The woman who arranged all this.

And I felt really undeserving again.

I shook my head, and very quietly laughed it off, thinking to myself, "Get over it, Jake. Keep cool."

"Hey, guys... how you doin'?"  
With no reply, I took their looks of happiness as a sign of how they were doing.  
I looked back at myself, him, old jake, still lying in Neytiri's arms, and shut his eyes, so tiny to my enormous hands. He finally looked peaceful, and really could rest with Eywa, now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

With a weak smile, I sighed. "Okay, let's do it."

A few hours later, we commenced the ceremony of the burial of Jake Sully. Still under the Tree of Souls, we found a drop in the soil that we could put him in, collecting a single Woodsprite to rest on his body. Mo'at did a few of the ritual dances with the rest of the tribe that Neytiri encouraged me to join in with, and I obliged, with a lump in my throat.  
I sat next to her, miming the word to their native songs that I didn't know the words to. She smiled at me as they sang, and I smiled back, trying to keep a light atmosphere. But looking down on Jake when we finished still didn't make me think it was me; he lived, or more so died as Tommy.

When the ceremony finished, we headed back to the Na'vi's DIY camp, so to speak. We were living temporarily in another tribes _kelutrel_, Hometree, but obviously it was only really fitted to house the one tribe - so we all shared their equivalent of beds, the hammocks made of leaves. It was okay for me and Neytiri as a full on couple now, but when it started to turn funny was when Tsu'tey had to share a bed with Mo'at - he was not best pleased. Although he and I got on now, ever since I became a rider of the Leonopteryx - or the last shadow, as the Na'vi call it - I could sense his eyes glaring at my through the back of my head as Neytiri and I shared a bed. Jealously, maybe, or maybe just because of the fact that I'd taken the decent spot, and he had to settle for Neytiri's mother. I didn't know.

Ever since Colonel Quaritch's army of selfish, greed driven humans killed our Hometree, we've been having to stay here. Which is only one night. But I can tell that we're going to be staying for a long time.  
I still hate that man, thing, for doing that. I tried to stop them. But there's only so much you can do about thousands of huge machines, like tanks and bulldozers, charging towards you, with only bows and arrows and the odd machine gun in your defence. But the Na'vi know the land well, and they know the will of Eywa - soon enough, we'll either find a new _kelutrel, _or a new one will grow. Who knows. Maybe on Pandora, things grow thousands of times faster than back on that old mud ball, locally known as Earth. The wasted planet.

But for now all we can do is wait.

Now I've made an aquaintance with Tsu'tey, Mo'at has decided, after speaking with Eytucan through the Tree of Souls, that he and I should share the chieftainship of the tribe. Tsu'tey has also been set to marry Txon'tompa, another Na'vi, although you can tell her overwhelming love shown for him isn't reciprocated; strictly business. It's sad really.

It feels wierd to sleep as a Na'vi. I can finally dream. Before, for the three months I'd been controlling my avatar, I'd rest, control the avatar with my mind - and then wake up, and do more. I could never dream. And now I can. It's great. Six years and three months worth of blankness... but now I can dream, and I dream beautiful things, like running in the willow gardens, the ground and everything lighting up to my every touch, swimming in the rivers; Neytiri. Beautiful Neytiri, hunting, eating, drinking, riding, sleeping.


End file.
